


Рогатая

by Alastory



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental travel, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Horns, Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Эскель идет на болота, чтобы убить суккуба, а натыкается на первую и единственную кунари.
Relationships: Eskel/Qunari
Kudos: 3





	Рогатая

О рогатой бабе он слышал еще в Вызиме от торговца-кмета, чье имя сразу же вылетело из головы — так Эскель накануне отбытия надрался. Ранней весной было сыро и холодно, тоскливо отчего-то, вот он и перебрал, ведь лучше кабаков Вызимы нигде не сыскать. Вдобавок и потому, что думал: опять придется с суккубой шашни крутить, но не те самые как обычно, а те, где участвуют острый меч и кое-какие ведьмачьи хитрости. Вроде суккубы не больно опасные, но вопьются в глотку — и все равно неприятно: шить долго рану.

Торговец-кмет сказывал, что рогатая бестия бродит где-то у Кривоуховых топей. Давали за нее прилично: кроме деньжат еще тюфяк и стол. Хоть неделю гости — приютят. Но Эскелю все равно туда мотаться не особо хотелось. Забредешь в Кривоуховы топи, и в сапогах как-то особо хлюпает, а из носа течет ручьем — так сыро. Выпить в тех краях толком нельзя, а вдобавок жители все, как один, суеверны и тупы. Видимо, Хозяйки Леса разум путают, глаза отводят и пугают. На том страхе и живут.

Но, поохав и побурчав, Эскель все-таки в топи двинул. И почти сразу узнал, что брехал тот торговец-кмет.

Никакого заказа жители не вешали. Ходил Эскель в таверну, спрашивал у мужичья и всякой другой сволочи, но все, вытаращив глаза, неизменно мотали бошками и твердили:

— Показалося тебе. Ишь, невидаль! Рогатых тут кого только нет!

— И то правда. Спроси меня, так рога сам напялю и тебе — в курдюк. Чего пристал? Нет у нас рогатых!

Мужичье упорствовало как-то с опаской, особо, и Эскель почуял неладное. Первое подумал: неужто рогатая всех в деревне охомутала? Всем поочередке дала? Второе: боятся ее до смерти, на веревочке короткой держит… но как? А третье он и думать не стал — просто в болота двинулся, решив мимоходом утопцев и плавунов порубить. Кое-что пошло бы на эликсиры, что-то — местным продать. Да и жаловались в корчме, что опять скотину дохляки болотные погрызли. А еще торговец-кмет вспомнился: говорил, что тварь рогатая по болотам шастает.

Вот Эскель и попытал удачу — что терять было?

Бродил он до самого вечера и набрал полную сумку языков утопцев. Промок, озяб, разозлился на стылую погоду и дурь свою: на суккубе заработать хотел, чтобы до самого лета где-нибудь схорониться и мелкую тварь не гонять, но рогатой все не было и не было, так что Эскель даже надежду потерял: придется за всякое летом браться, а ведьмаку от этого — никакой радости.

Находился он скоро, промок жутко и повернул бы к деревне, если бы не увидал вдруг дымок: кто-то жег на болотах костер. Жег и к людям на ночь не торопился.

«Ага», — мрачно обрадовался Эскель, прикидывая уже, удастся ли вернуться пораньше и взять в корчме баранью ногу, запить бражкой победу и утром потрясти старосту, чтоб сбыть рогатую. И решил: удастся.

Но все обернулось иначе, как это и бывает с предназначением.

У небольшой полянки, которую омывала топь, кто-то расставил ловушки, и Эскель чуть сапогом не сунулся. Если б не ведьмачья чуйка — отдирать бы ему капкан до рассвета да от паскуд-утопленников отбиваться. А так только щелкнул, напугал.

Но тот, кто расставил капкан, и не ждал улова. Для другого расставил — чтоб предупредил, и можно было защититься.

Эскель глазами по болотной жиже шарил, по кустам, пытаясь прикинуть, где еще капкан лежит, как к нему вышла та самая рогатая. Из шалаша гигантского, из берез поломанных и камыша сложенного, выбралась и встала во весь свой немалый рост. Эскель вытаращился на нее, не узнавая в бабе ни одной твари, какая ходила бы в этих землях.

Рогатая была высока до неприличия — Эскеля выше, а ведь он что медведь: любого ростом и шириной напугает. Вдобавок статная, мясистая: мощные бедра, мощная мышца на руках, а кожа загорелая, здоровая. Грудь рогатой высокая, полная; такая, что едва ли из выреза сорочки не выпрыгивает. А кроме сорочки ее перетягивали какие-то цветные жгуты и шнурки, какие не то что топях, в Вызиме не видели.

«Ладная баба», — вдруг подумал Эскель и смутился. Так нагло он еще ни на одну девку не пялился. И ладно бы груди одни, так нет! Самое красивое в ней были… рога. Нет, и на лицо красивая: правильные нос и губы, широко расставленные глаза с низким веком и пушистой ресницей; красная краска на теле, у скул. Что-то это значило, но Эскель не понимал, что: ничего похожего в бестиарии не писали. А что до рогов… рога были толстыми, как у быка, но изящными, как у оленя, если не будет у них веточек. Изгиб рогов — как у дорогого заморского кинжала. Что-то восточное, а все равно — рог. Ни одна тварь с копытами такое не носит. А волос у пришлой — как у Цири белый. Коса длинная и снежная.

Но в остальном рогатая — человек человеком. Никаких козьих ног, никакого хвоста, никаких когтей. И зубы вроде бы человечьи: клыки не слишком-то выпирают.

— Еще один? Убить пришел? — вдруг насмешливо спросила рогатая и недовольно цокнула, скрестила руки, и от того полные груди полезли через вырез, но не вылезли. — Где мне покоя найти? Любопытные у вас все. Даже слишком.

— А надо убить? Тебя вроде как не заказывали, — вопросом на вопрос ответил Эскель и вдруг понял, что во рту у него сухо. А все проклятые рога, что б их!

— Рада слышать. Перебираться хлопотно, — фыркнула она и руки с груди убрала. Эскель запоздало ухватил взглядом ножны и по толщине понял: там у нее — двуручник.

«А что еще? Не с иголкой же танцевать. И силищи, поди, много. Вот как мышцы под тряпкой бугрятся!»

— Подойти позволишь? Хочу на рога твои поглядеть и парой слов перекинуться. Капкан еще где? — спросил он, а сам руку вперед выставил, мол, тише, не нападу. Рогатая переступила с ноги на ногу, фыркнула — ну точно бык —и кивнула на трясину в двух шагах от Эскеля.

— Туда не сунешься — не поймает.

А потом подумала, разомкнула полные губы и великодушно спросила:

— Кролика будешь? А если не будешь — все равно ничего больше нет.

Эскель криво усмехнулся:

— Без хлеба кролик не слишком идет. И — надо же! — хлеба у меня хватает.

***

Рогатая пила хорошее вино из бурдюка, похожее чем-то на туссентское, но какое-то другое. Как на болота угодила — Эскель знать не знал и поэтому решил спросить вот так, в лоб:

— Откуда ты, уважаемая, будешь? У нас, знаешь ли, рогатых женщин не бывает. Почти никогда. Суккубы не в счет.

Рогатая на секунду прекратила глодать кролика и даже утерла жирные губы тылом ладони. Подняв воловьи свои глаза на небо, она вдруг небрежно ляпнула:

— Серая я. А так — упала с неба. И теперь никуда и ни к кому. Слишком серая.

— И как это понимать? — нахмурился Эскель.

— А как хочешь, так и понимай, — безмятежно ответила она и прикрыла глаза. — Все уже случилось, ничего не повернуть. Ну так что убиваться? Уже не поможет.

— Твоя правда, — вздохнул Эскель и вдруг спросил: — А как звать? Помнишь? Или отшибло память, раз свалилась с неба?

— Тал, — живо откликнулась рогатая и распахнула резко глаза. В зрачке у нее как будто искра от костра завелась, блеснула с угрозой.

— Придумала? — догадался Эскель.

— А если так, не все ли равно? Зовусь Тал, и никто не осудит, имя не заберет. У вас тал-васготов все равно нет, — загадочно отозвалась она и замолкла.

Эскелю это понравилось. Ничего лишнего, как и он, рогатая не говорила. И веяло от нее спокойствием, какого не бывает ни у одной бабы. Слишком они суетливые. Слишком трещат. У Эскеля от них голова болит. К тому же рогатая от его шрамов не кривилась, не спрашивала, отчего у него кошачий зрачок. Интереса, правда, тоже не казала, ну да главное страх преодолеть, а там можно и что-нибудь другое спросить.

Эскелю с женщинами не везло. Вот почему бывали у него и суккубы, и шваль всякая. Ведьмаки часто с нечистью спят, потому что удам их от этого — хоть бы что. Все очистится, выйдет безвредной водой. В крови выгорит. Кто выжил после испытания травами, уже никакой дряни не боится.

— Чем промышляешь, Тал? — на всякий случай спросил Эскель, надеясь, что про человечину она ничего не скажет.

— Силки ставлю. Охочусь. Вот этих из трясины бью. Местные мне и платят. Говорят, разлив большой был, много утонуло. И прошлой осенью разбойный люд многих здесь оставил. Вот теперь и бегает целая стая склизких тварей. Я приношу языки, мне дают хлеб и соль. К концу лета, может, пустят перезимовать.

Эскель вскинул брови, но тут же прищурился, чтобы лучше сквозь огонь на рогатую глядеть. Лицо у нее было спокойно, даже безмятежно. И хоть на ней сорочка тонкая да шнурки, а от холода не морщилась.

— И не мерзнешь ночью?

— Справляюсь. Не зима еще, продержусь. Станет худо, возьмусь за работу телеги беречь. Скоро местные к рогам попривыкнут… а нет, так можно спилить, под волосами и капюшоном спрятать. Дылдой только зовут, а так — ничего.

— Ну да, высокая ты, — согласился Эскель и вдруг улыбнулся. — Складно говоришь, но как-то не верится. Судьба у тебя незавидная.

— Кунари не привыкать, — пожала плечами рогатая и кинула косточку в костер.

— «Кунари»?

— Народу Кун. Моему народу. А я теперь не с народом Кун, а серая. А серым хуже, чем всем другим кунари.

— Вот оно что… И что натворила? Убила кого? — с подозрением насупился Эскель. Подумал, что суть нащупал, и все, придется рогатую убить.

А та это вдруг как будто почуяла. Улыбнулась ему грустно, но спокойно, качнула головой, а вместе с ней и рогами, и объяснила:

— Всяк, кто не исповедует Кун, кто не исправляется, идет в большой мир. У нас есть те, кто отвечает за душу. За плоть. И за разум. Лучших из нас берут в Триумвират. Это как у вас цари и аристократы. Триумвират следит, чтобы все было как должно. Каждый — на своем месте. Я была не на своем, поэтому пришлось уйти и стать тал-васготом. Не родись женщиной, могла бы стать стэном и служить народу Кун. А так — надо бы служить кому-то в большом мире. И я выбрала инквизитора.

— Инквизитора? Мы про инквизиторов сто лет не слыхали, — опять вскинул брови Эскель, удивляясь истории рогатой. Та говорила бесхитростно, правдиво. Очень кратко, но даже так далеко не все поймешь. И одно он чуял: убивать ее не надо. Тал — не чудовище.

— А у нас инквизиторы есть. И нашему выпала большая честь. Работа. Наш инквизитор раскалывает небо зеленым огнем. Но со мной не рассчитала. Затянуло, перекувыркнуло и в ваши болота выкинуло. Хорошо, что понимаю, как говорите, о чем. А так… люди везде одни. Всем рога мешают, — и улыбка у нее стала горькой.

Эскель протянул ей лапищу и попросил:

— Дай вина.

Рогатая кинула ему бурдюк, и Эскель ловко поймал. Открыл горлышко, глотнул и утер губы. Вино было сладким, как поцелуй девушки. И Эскель невольно подумал, что поцелуй он рогатую, ощутит этот добрый вкус.

— Живи тогда здесь.

Рогатая величаво кивнула.

— Никого не трогай, худого не делай.

И рогатая снова кивнула, пусть и с хитрой улыбкой.

— А я присмотрю, заступлюсь. К зиме поговорим с кметами, чтоб жила уже в деревне. Привыкнут к тебе.

Тал усмехнулась и к новому кролику потянулась, но передумала и вытерла о бедро жирные пальцы. В свете костра тускло блеснула добрая броня. Пусть и не все покрывала, но бедра и стан, плечи. Так покрывало, что можно прямо в железе спать, не жестко.

— Хорошо сражаешься? — вдруг встрепенулся Эскель.

— Не жалуются, — пожала плечами Тал.

— Будешь вместо меня на охоту ходить. Перебей тут утопцев и плавунов, тебе еще заплатят. Одежка есть?

— Достаточно, — снова кивнула рогатая.

— Оставлю сумку с языками, местным снеси, к своим добавь. Можешь с мужичьем в борьбу на руках ввязаться, но не переборщи — могут с факелами спьяну гонять, если сильно обидишь. Поняла?

Тал ему снова кивнула, и у Эскеля стало спокойно на душе.

— Дашь в шалаше ночь переждать? В темноте шарашиться больно не хочется.

— Оставайся. Тесновато будет, но ты уж потерпи.

— Как скажешь, — обронил Эскель и еще из бурдюка глотнул. Нет, вино похоже на туссентское, но совсем не оно. Гораздо теплее и мягче на вкус.

И когда Эскель и рогатая в шалаше улеглись, понял ведьмак, что пришлая выше его на целую голову. А рога ей спать не мешают.

***

Стал Эскель каждые три недели ее проведывать. Еще жара в полях не разгулялась, еще лето с кметскими свадьбами не разошлось, а к Тал уже привыкли и стали на многие работы звать. Везде ее исполинская сила пригождалась.

Утопцев перебить? С весны всех перебила, а языки их насушили и многим чародеям и алхимикам продали. Засеять все? Вспахать? Пни выкорчевывать? Тал могла работать все равно что вол. Глядя, что баба может, мужичье местное бросило пить, засучило рукава и давай болота осушать, чего уже сотню-другую лет не делали. К осени там много земли у трясины отвоевали, под ячмень выделили: решили, что пиво будут делать и продавать.

К осени и с разбойниками было покончено. Часто в Кривоуховы топи забредали всякие захудалые и перед законом виноватые. Много ворья было. Но одному Тал сломала руку, другого догнала и за шкирку в корчму притащила, а третьему кисть отрубила, когда местную девицу хотел заломать. И с тех пор пошло-поехало. Быстро Кривоуховы топи стали обходить, и все — дурные люди. А торговцы наоборот зачастили и стали оставлять в корчме звонкую монету. Дошло до того, что кривоуховы кметы решили лес готовить для второй корчмы с комнатами наверху, чтоб приличные люди ночевать могли. Дорогу до тракта стали камнем укреплять…

Всего ничего Тал пробыла, а столько всего уже понаделала. И когда Эскель слышал о ней, сердце у него радовалось. Мало кто был трудолюбив и хорош на свете, а пришлая вдруг оказалась всех других лучше. И вдобавок ни на что не жаловалась. Даже ведьмаки уже горькую пили и на судьбу роптали, а рогатая — нет.

Ранним летом Эскель приезжал рогатую проверить и увидел ее уже не в броне, а в тканном голубом платье, чуть задранном, чтоб обнажались мускулистые бедра. Чтоб ходилось лучшее и в грязи не извозиться уж слишком. Рогатая помогала корчевать пни вместе с волами. Чуть подтолкнет, и рвутся проклятые толстые корни. Только за день два пня вывезли. Приток речонки уже завалили, окопали, так что вода больше не портила почву. Оставишь такую на год-два открытой, и солнце высушит. Привези шесть десятков телег с землей, и вот уже копать можно, уродится что-нибудь.

В середине лета явился Эскель, а рогатая уже сено косила с кметами. Жаловались те, конечно, что сено нынче не то, гниет, но так они говорили каждый год. И радовались бурно, искренне, когда считали снопы в амбарах. С Тал наготовили столько, что хоть соседям продавай.

А в конце лета рогатая уже с бабами кметскими яблоки и грибы собирала. Потом на охоту с мужичьем ходила и многих помогла выследить. Набрали зайца, перепелок, наткнулись на куролиска, но небольшого, и тоже добыли. С Тал мужичье ничего не боялось — любого была выше на голову или две, а махала мечом будь здоров. И сильная, и быстрая.

— Таких ищи-свищи, хрен еще где найдешь! — хвастался староста и довольно бражку попивал. — Нехай живет, остается с нами.

Эскель на это хмуро ухмылялся: сильна — это, конечно, сильна, но все-таки женщина. Пашет, как вол, работа одна другой тяжелее, и все почему? Потому что рогата. Но как подсобить ей, он не знал.

— Тяжко тебе? — спросил он как-то перед отъездом у Тал, а она, бросив работу, вытирая пот со лба, сказала:

— Ничем другого не хуже. Что мотыгой, что мечом махать. У кунари все едино.

— И не обидно тебе?

— А что обидного? Труд не обиден. А вот на рога если пялятся, бывает обидно, — пожала плечами она. — Ты вот всегда не в лицо, а на рога смотришь.

Эскель на это вдруг весь побагровел и, кое-как запинаясь, из себя выдавил:

— По-погоди… это я не со зла. Не по-потому… что диковинка…

— А почему тогда? — распахнула она глаза, задумчиво куснула губу, и у Эскеля вмиг защемило сердце. Было в ее наивном вопросе много искреннего, простого, и глупо на это не ответить честно.

— Рога красивые, — неохотно буркнул он.

— Красивые? — вскинула бровь Тал и потрогала себя за правое, которое казалось острее левого. — Что вашим понимать в рогах?

Эскель вздохнул и пожал плечами:

— А что тут понимать? Красиво торчат, ну и все. Красивые.

Тал с высоты своего немалого роста поглядела на ведьмака с любопытством, и Эскелю показалось, что рядом с пришлой он какой-то младенец. И чувство это было смутно обидным. Но при этом приятным. Противоречивым.

— Ну раз красивые, заходи как-нибудь осенью в корчму. Сейчас мне некогда, — спокойно предложила она, плавно развернулась и ушла дальше снопы вязать. Эскель проводил ее ошарашенным взглядом, но наказ запомнил.

И осенью явился. Как раз к празднику. К этому дню местные бабы пошили рогатой красное платье, похожее цветом на ягоду, и белые волосы Тал красиво заструились по плечам. В вырезе мелькала загорелая кожа грудей, а губы у рогатой блестели ярко — от сладкого вина и горького пива.

Эскель подсел к ней за стол, попробовал то вино и пиво, куропаток, а потом спросил у рогатой:

— Как у вас с браками бывает?

Тал удивленно вскинула бровь, беззлобно усмехнулась и проронила:

— У нас и без браков бывает. Особенно у серых, как я. Да и что, ведьмак, зачем тебе? Ты ведь существо бесплодное. Чего тебе бояться? Ни болезней, ни детей. Хорошо тебе жить на свете.

— Я — Эскель, — с обидой заметил он.

— Знаю, как зовут. Староста сказал, хотя ты мне — нет. Плохо в постель приглашать, а самому не называться, — деловито заметила рогатая и отпила вина из кружки. Губы у нее тотчас стали яркие, красные, а Эскель шумно сглотнул.

— Почем знаешь, что зову?

— Ну не хочешь, не пойдем, — повела плечами Тал и, поставив кружку, собрала волосы на плече, чтобы заплести косу. Рога в тусклом свету костров и крытых фонарей блестели едва-едва, но все равно виделось — гладкая отполированная кость.

— А за рога дашь подержаться? —вдруг выпалил Эскель и чуть на месте от стыда не сгорел. За такое Тал могла бы и голову снести, вот только он ее плохо знал.

Она лишь посмеялась и со скамьи встала.

— Ну подержись, если держаться тебе больше не за что.

***

Они сразу же пошли в комнату в корчме, и Тал, не думая долго, не краснея, дернула шнуровку на платье, обнажила грудь и рухнула спиной на твердую постель. Доски скрипнули, но выдержали чистый вес мускул и необоримой силы. А вот Эскеля уже нет: что-то скрипнуло, кровать просела, и Эскелю с Тал пришлось замереть, не понимая, можно ли хлипким доскам довериться. Но те скоро прекратили трещать.

Груди у Тал оказались плотные, твердые, с явной мышцой под жирком, но сомнешь — и приятно. Крупные соски торчали так, что хотелось лизнуть, и Эскель не удержался. Посасывая правый и теребя левый, он как-то вдруг ощутил, что рогатая ерошит ему волосы и ласково водит по плечу. Потом за шею придерживает, давит, и хоть немного от этого жутко — все равно сладко, когда пальцы смыкаются у затылка.

Тал ловко сняла с него кожаный нагрудник, развязала тесемки и огладила напрягшиеся ягодицы, а Эскель, закрыв глаза, все ласкал ее грудь. И почему-то соленый пот на языке вдруг обращался в сладость.

— Ну-ну, не отхвати, — поддела его рогатая, и Эскель тут же от груди оторвался, поглядел на нее с обидой, а она:

— Лучше поцелуй и давай сразу, к делу. За рога хотел подержаться, так держись, — и улыбнулась чуть ехидно, но опять не зло.

— Ну и язык у тебя, — выдохнул Эскель и за поцелуем потянулся, но прежде, чем он успел губ коснуться, сама Тал его губами за изуродованную щеку, за краешек изуродованных губ куснула и оттянула нижнюю, лаская мякоть языком. Эскель шумно выдохнул, но сказать ему ничего не дали: сильные пальцы сцепились на затылке, притянули ближе, и вот уже сильный и плотный язык толкался у него во рту, не давая и застонать.

«Вот черт рогатый, а не баба!» — восхитился про себя Эскель, но вскоре все мысли у него унесло прочь: ее чуть мозолистая крепкая рука добралась до члена, и пальцы сомкнулись на нежной головке. Эскель инстинктивно толкнулся, потерся, позволяя сдвинуть крайнюю плоть и царапнуть устье, за что его наградили еще одним жарким и глубоким поцелуем. Язык рогатой вытворял страшное: гладил едва ли не самое горло, и от этого горло сжималось, грудина сжималась, и все тело трепала дрожь.

«Чистый бес… но черт, как жмет, как лижет! Еще кончу тут, и засмеет, проклятая!» — испугался он, но Тал до конфуза его не довела, а вовремя убрала руку.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Эскель уже тяжело дышал и багровел лицом. Тогда оно становилось у него особенно уродливо, страшно, но Тал никакого уродства не видела и все так же его хотела: лизнула в изуродованные губы, мягко улыбнулась и вдруг перекатилась на живот, встала на колени и задрала красную юбку. Нагие ягодицы напряглись, и в неверном желтоватом свете Эскель увидел каждую ямку у позвонков и на крестце, каждую линию плотных мускул зада.

Внутри рогатая оказалась узкой до боли и не очень-то спешила расслабляться, и тогда Эскель нежно сжал ее за ягодицу, обхватил пальцами плотную грудь и медленно двинул бедрами, пытаясь сильно не толкаться в узкое нутро. Но дело не слишком хорошо шло, и тут Эскель додумался сильно не давить, а мелко и нежно тереться. От этого рогатая вдруг повернула к нему голову, подалась задом ближе, плотнее, и нижние губы у нее раскрылись лучше, стенки обхватили член мягче, и внутри стало куда теплее. Член заскользил глаже, и Эскель невольно закусил губу. Еще немного — и он уперся головкой куда-то, отчего Тал вздрогнула и подалась бедрами ближе, сжалась плотней, а еще судорожно и сладко вздохнула: понравилось.

Уже на коленях рогатая сравнялась с Эскелем ростом, и брать ее было удобно. Даже прижать к груди, распять на себе, чтоб можно было толкаться и при этом целовать в щеку и в уголок рта — удобно. Щека у рогатой была нежная, бархатная, и как дышала Тал ровно и сладко — нравилось Эскелю больше, чем любой крик, любой стон. В этом дыхании было искреннее наслаждение. И он так же наслаждался: искренне.

Пару раз, конечно, Тал забывалась, резко поворачивала голову, и тогда рогом била Эскеля по лбу, на что он шипел, ругался, но бедрами работал исправно. От каждого движения между бедер у них уже сладко и звучно хлюпало, шлепала кожа ягодиц и паха, и дышали Эскель и Тал почти в унисон — обрывочно и шумно. И так было хорошо, что Эскель про рога и думать забыл — рука лучше легла на грудь и стан, хорошо жало бедро, когда надо было себе помогать. Не до рогов было.

А как сжалась Тал, Эскель вообще позабыл, что у бабы рога есть. Куда яснее ощущалось, что там у нее горячее и узкое, как там все сладко давить и вбирать может. И все, что там, — глаже шелка, нежнее кожи ребенка, и ни с чем не сравнить, ни с чем! Может, если что со сладким ртом и нежными губами рогатой, под которыми так же липко и нежно. И Эскелю тут же захотелось ее поцеловать. Но излился раньше, чем успел, и в голову так вдарила кровь, что будто оглоблей приложили.

Он очнулся уже на постели, глупо хлопая ресницами, а Тал лежала в его объятиях, но головой повыше, чтобы не упираться рогами ему в висок.

— А у вас маги есть, ведьмак? — вдруг спросила она, покусывая полные губы.

Эскель фыркнул, помотал головой и уткнулся носом и губами ей в грудь, прямо под крупным соском. Спать хотелось до смерти, и отвечать — поди смоги. Но собрался с силами и что-то пробурчал про знаки, про Аард.

— Завтра покажи, не забудь. А там хоть поезжай, — вдруг попросила Тал и нежно обняла его за голову.

Эскель уже проваливался в сон, когда подумал:

«Ну и черт баба! Аард ей покажи. Но за рога… за рога я так и не подержался».  



End file.
